


Touch

by AGirloftheSouth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirloftheSouth/pseuds/AGirloftheSouth
Summary: Celebrating a reluctant Valentine's Day, The Doctor finds the perfect card for his wife.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this ridiculousness. Nothing but fluff, ya'll, nothing but fluff. This is based on an actual card I read, stole it completely. And this isn't edited, not even a little.

“Stupid,” the Doctor mumbled under his breath as he reached for another greeting card and started to read it.

“Tell me about it, mate” the man standing farther down the aisle said.  The Doctor looked up, the neon green skinned being shaking his head at the large display in front of them.  “Married a human,” he added quickly, “and all the holidays therein.  God forbid I miss one.”

The Doctor nodded his semi-agreement. River hadn’t so much as mentioned Valentine’s Day, but she never would. Even after almost two months together on Darillium she still never asked anything of him.  She sometimes still acted as if she was lucky to be here with him.  Lucky to be granted his full attention.

Whenever they’d have a row, he could see it in her face that she was half convinced he was going to leave. Finally tire of all the togetherness.

It was endearing and frustrating and made his chest ache. And he was determined to make her realize how ridiculous it was. How important she was.

Even if it meant reading an inhumane amount of greeting cards to find one that wasn’t a waste of the paper it was written on.

And she might not have mentioned it, but he’d seen her face as they walked along the high street, grinning at all the red and pink hearts and stupid armed cherub. He had no idea what that ridiculous thing had to do with anything.

But the fact that the first gift he’d ever given her was that damn screwdriver which wasn’t actually a gift for her if he was being honest.  And neither was the diary, which had technically been a gift as well, but he had opted to not point it out. Two of them over the course of an almost 170 year marriage hardly seemed adequate.

He had arranged Stevie Wonder though, that had to count for at least 10, right?

The actual gift had been the easy part.  He’d spent 20 minutes browsing Brax’s online catalogue before finding the prefect item. Then while River had been asleep he’d made a quick trip to the Collection and convinced Irving to give it to him, both of them knowing it would just end up in his possession again later, even if he had to break into the Doctor’s house and replace it with a replica.

It had only cost him the promise of a no-questions asked favor to be collected on at a later date.  Hardly the worst deal he’d made with his brother. And now the ancient Indulmese spiritual dolls were carefully hidden on the Tardis ready to be endlessly studied by his wife.

She’d love them and he’d love watching her try to figure them out.

If only he could find a damn card. 

He sighed as he picked up one of the arrow equipped baby angel ones, hating the sappy sentimentality on the front immediately. He opened it anyway, reading the childlike font.  He paused, shocked for a split second before erupting in laughter.

The neon gentleman and every one else in the small store turned to look at him, but he just shook his head.

“Perfect,” he said turning to his neon friend. “Get this one.” He pointed to the stack of cards before chuckling again.  And just as he handed it to the cashier he heard a seal like laugh behind him and didn’t have to turn back.

The Doctor slept more than he ever had before, but it still wasn’t a lot. River was almost always alone when she woke up but was more than used to it. Plus, she didn’t really mind having the whole bed to herself.  He never was upset with her for stealing the covers.

It was unusual to wake up to the smell of bacon, real bacon, and coffee.  While he certainly cooked his fair share, a full breakfast was a rarity.  His inherent grumpiness made him intolerable until mid-morning most days.

She stretched as she stumbled out of bed, grabbing one of his t-shirts out of the drawer and not bothering with her knickers.  His face had been buried between her legs for almost half an hour the night before, modesty was long gone.

“Smells delicious, Sweetie,” she called out ahead of her, stopping dead as she turned into their kitchen.  The small table was set very formally, a full breakfast feast spread out over both plates.  Champagne chilling in a bucket next to freshly squeezed orange juice.  

But what really caught her attention was the small package sitting on the far counter.  It was wrapped in pink, heart-covered paper with a small envelope leaning against it. 

A card. She didn’t even know that her husband was familiar with cards.

“Sweetie?” she called out again, moving closer to the gift and letting her fingers dance across the perfect bow. After a moment, realizing he hadn’t answered she turned, and was just about to call again when she saw him.

He was standing in the doorway she’d just come through and was wearing his perfectly fitted suit. He had his hands behind his back and a sultry smile on his face as he let his eyes travel up her barely covered figure.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said as he finally met her eyes, his smile easing into something softer and more genuine. Embarrassingly she felt a tightness in her throat.

“I,” she started having to as she looked back at the present. “I didn’t get you anything,” she continued.  “I didn’t even know you knew anything about this.”

“I know a great deal, wife,” he said, walking towards her. “And you’re standing half naked in the kitchen with all your fun bits easily reached.” She slapped his arm as he wrapped his body around hers.  “It’s the best gift you could give me.” 

She felt an unfamiliar blush creep into her cheeks and if he wasn’t so close and didn’t smell so good, she’d have been horrified. 

“Open it,” he said, gesturing to package with his head. She bit her lip as she reached for the card, sliding her finger through the seal.

She didn’t know what she was expecting, but certainly not the collection of cupids shooting arrows about. 

 

Wife,

You are the best thing that ever happened to me.

You make my world better.

You make me better.

I love you more than words can say.

 

Her eyes were stinging despite the sappiness of the message and she looked up into those beautiful blue ones before opening the card.

Plus, I like to touch your bum.

She started laughing as two large hands eased under the shirt to each grab a cheek. He pulled her against him and she muffled her laugh into his jacket, the card held between them.

“I do,” he whispered in her ear, giving her a firm squeeze.  

 

 


End file.
